


Bloodied Hands

by singasweetrussianlullaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: its just a little drabble i decided to write and post, shiro gets brainwashed and ends up killing them, the other paladins are mentioned - Freeform, trigger warning for graphic violence and suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasweetrussianlullaby/pseuds/singasweetrussianlullaby
Summary: Under Galra control, Shiro finds himself committing atrocities, and tears Voltron apart.





	Bloodied Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble that I wrote on tumblr. If you would like to suggest another idea related to Voltron, please do, I love writing them.

Unable to wash the sins away. Kneeling, staring absently- limbs shaking, throat raw, almost like a dream. Although he felt far away, watching from above, he couldn’t deny the truth; it had been him.

Laying at his feet, eyes glassy, faces distorted from fear. From pain. He’d promised to keep them safe- he hadn’t thought it might be him who’d been the biggest threat.

Invigorating, unstoppable, the power coursing through the technology present in the foreign arm; his body moving without his mind. One of them had run, their footsteps echoing, their shouting indistinct, unintelligible. Somehow, he didn’t care, turning on his heel, flicking the blood away.

Giving chase, leaving the Paladins- his friends- behind. Take down Voltron form the inside, infiltrate, blend in, don’t compromise your mission. His arm the strongest part of him, the rest weighing him down. Leave it behind. You’ll never be a defender of the galaxy now.

Quiet. The hallway empty. Continuing effortlessly, blinking back the tears welling up and spilling down, struggling to keep himself from shouting, from begging them to run, to get to safety, to end his life before he ended theirs.

“ You need to get out of here- ” he managed through gritted teeth, “ hurry- ” Raising an arm, bringing it down, slicing cleanly through the metal, a shout, the body pressing against the wall in a defensive stance, keeping his bayard close-

He opened his eyes again.

They weren’t any use like this. Opening the air lock, smearing the floor with their blood as he dragged them in.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

All that Voltron was, everything it could accomplish to free the universe from a cruel and malicious dictatorship- gone. And with it, he’d go too.

A single breath. He opened his eyes, seeing the endless expanse of space one last time, the weightlessness of it- someone would find the ship. New paladins would take the lions, lead this universe to victory, and the world would remember them.

And then… nothing.


End file.
